Revisiting Gat and Boss
by YoloYaoi
Summary: A brief visit upon the saints boys c:


Hello fellow saints and fans~ it's me again, so I've reread this saints row series I wrote and decided to write a proper epilogue or maybe do more, I don't know, I wrote this a while ago already. But to show my love for you all, I decided to give this another go, love you all. Thanks for reading.

Warning! BoyXBoy, yaoi

I still don't own the saints row...sigh...I could dream right?

"So it has reached my ear that you were all wondering what has happened to our dashing couple. Did they live happily ever after? Did they kill each other? Do they shag like jack rabbits constantly? Are they shagging as we brea- of course they are! I .Matt Miller. Will tell you, that I have not had a single nights peace since the day that they had...consummated...their love, while I did find this to be romantic and exciting at the time, I daresay, it gets old.

Allow me to explain what has occurred since you my readers, have selfishly left me here to fend for myself all these years, and to my new guests who have stumbled upon this finding, welcome. No, you didn't miss much, just a lot of profanity and sexual gestures and terrible grammer. Feel free to catch up and read the previous installations before this one, I do apologize for the rambling. Now, where was I...ah, yes, the boss and Johnny Gat..

So how many of you would wager that the two lived happily ever after? Because I'm telling you right now, their is no way in bloody hell that they are! How could you possibly think such fantasy? How could they be happy?! They're constantly arguing, they always appear with new bruising marks and I know, they know nothing of true love making when all they do is have constant angry hot sex and curse enough to make the queen of England swoon!

In my opinion, I am shocked and appalled that these two are still even together! I am in no way just saying this because I envy their relationship! That idea you've procured is an insult and disgrace to anyone with a mind to-"

Matt paused at his furious typing when he heard the sound of footsteps down the hall. When they faded out, he turned back to the screen typing.

"As I was saying, I am not jealous and am in no way in need of companionship if that's what you believe. But come now, wouldn't you all have preferred a more...intellectual male for the boss to had fallen for? Hmm? Surely with so much abuse between the two, this cannot be healthy."

He froze when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. It couldn't be mistaken, it was no other but Gat. Returning to make yet another statement.

" hey, ain't this shit getting old Miller? If you got a fucking opinion, then just say it my face, oh but before you do, bring back up, cuz I don't take criticism well. "

Gat sat down with a smirk and pushed miller aside and began typing.

" sup, if anyone actually reads this shithole blog, know this, Boss is my bitch. No one elses, I don't care who you ship him with. He's mine. Come at me if you fucking dare. Here's what went on after the day we got together.

~Gats Pov~

I still couldn't believe my cock had actually been inside the bosses ass. It was like those fucking dreams you felt like' this can't be real'. But then I realized, it's gotta be real, my cock was sore from fucking Zack all fucking night, if it were a dream, I guarantee, Zack would not be sleeping right now. The room reeked of sweat and sex. I looked around and thought for sure after round two that we would knock out. I closed my eyes with still uneven breaths. Zack was still. I pretty much assumed that I fucked him out of energy.

I might have dozed off for a little while, I don't know how long, as you could imagine, I didn't really have dreams, but I did have time to think about what the boss had said. He thought he couldn't replace Aisha?! The fuck!? Had he just paid attention a little more, he would have seen that boner wasn't cuz of her. It made me laugh a little. If he only knew all that time, I would of been fucking him way sooner in my little church office if I knew he had the hots for me, just thinking about it got me all hard, I imagined fucking him against the desk. What can I say? I'm your regular Casanova.

Wait, I was hard, again? But that's not what surprised me.. I woke up having to adjust to the light and saw zack, with his mess of rich brown hair, hovering over my dick and sucking that monster off as he pumped on the base of it. My greedy cock was rock solid and poking straight up defying gravity. Zack slurped and sucked on that cock like it was nobodies business, I writhed and groaned at receiving the best head I could ever imagine. His tongue had swirled around that thing like he was chasing a lollipop. He gave it hot kisses before taking it back into his mouth and went down deep throating my meat.

His head bobbed up then down in a quick motion, and fuck, the sensation of his hot, moist endless supply of saliva drizzling out of his mouth and down my cock was enough to make any man cum unexpectedly. Zack caught it like a pro, I was ashamed to admit that I moaned like a bitch in heat as I bucked my hips into his mouth and unloaded. He swallowed what he could and playfully licked the rest through my dick. " fuuuck that was good. " I breathed with a wide grin. Zack smiled at me in a way that really made me want to question what was on his mind while his hand circled and rubbed my sensitive crotch. I had never felt this fuckin amazing before. And then we fell asleep. And fucked till the day we died.

Gat smirked in remembrance and blushed when he felt a cool breath on his ear and sweet lick into his lobe.

" unhuh, why don't you write what happened AFTER the blow job? " the boss smiled having walked in and approached Gat from behind without his notice and read the entry. He watched Gats expression change into one of slight embarrassment and shyness for a brief second before laughing it off and punching his side " nah, how about we go and make a quick little repeat before getting back to work eh boss? "

Zack smirked watching Gat get up. He grabbed Gat by the ass and rubbed it with a nod staring up and him " let's fuck on miller's bed again" Matt gasped " what?! Again?! " he could barely hear matts protest as he pushed Johnny and slammed him onto the bed ripping off his loyal followers clothes. He could clearly see Gat approved. He didn't care they had an audience, truth be told, they usually did if people weren't quick enough to get out. Cuz they fucked at random, however, whenever. 2 years later, and they still had been going strong.

Matt watched in horror slash intrigue as the boss began rubbing Gats ass preparing to undoubtedly board him. He turned away traumatized looking to the screen as he heard the boss penetrating Gats ass and began to type.

" oh don't worry dear readers, I have a plan. I have procured a potion in which Matt miller WILL have his happy time. Matt miller will NOT be dying a virgin...so long as I don't drop the lust potion on unexpected people or anything..cross your fingers. Bye for now~ "

WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ? DID I LOSE MY CHARM? SHOULD I CONTINUE? SHOULD MATT HAVE...AN ACCIDENT SPILL ON SOME UNSUSPECTING SHIPMATES? IF SO, WHO? LET ME KNOW AND WE SHALL SEE~


End file.
